Conventional devices, such as a television (TV), are operable to display metadata (such as an electronic program guide (EPG) information), associated with a current channel viewed by a user. Generally, the EPG information is displayed on the TV in a single language for multiple viewers. The language in which the EPG information is displayed is pre-determined by a television service provider that streams the current channel. In certain scenarios, the language of the EPG information may be translated to another language using a translation software, and displayed on the TV. However, all the viewers may not be able to read and understand the EPG information in the pre-determined language or the translated language due to different native languages and/or language preferences.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.